The Great Blight Wolf
by The Great Darkling Assasin
Summary: I watched alpha and omega and i thought i needed to give humphry a past and a good story, and blood-line. In this story read as humphrey, a blight wolf, meets kate, a regular wolf. romance and supernatrual abroad. Warning, Menation of blood. Taking in good advice.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: difference_**

**Outside point of view**

It was a bright morning in Jasper Park. Sunlight streamed down onto the trees, giving them a green glow. Rays of sunlight found themselves breaking through the quiet calm of the forest. Two wolves, one white furred with some of the head fur going over one of her lavender eyes. She was being chased by a golden fur with amber-brown eyes.

**Kate's point of view**

I chased my sister through the woods. She would dodge under fallen trees, over rocks, and around upright trees. But I was still gaining.

"You can't outrun an alpha" I yelled toward her, but I wasn't paying attention and I hit a tree full force. I barely heard her yell "I just did!" By the time I got my vision unblurry Lilly was standing right in front of me.

"Hey Kate do you want to go to the river?"

"Sure"

"Race you there"

"Ok, on three"

"One…two…three!"

We both took off toward the river on the north side of the dens. We race as fast as we both could go. We dodged rock and trees. By the time we got there we were both very tired. We got a drink from the river. It was always cold because the water came from the mountain.

**Outside point of view**

We move away from Lilly and Kate. Up the river to the top of the mountain. Where the snow blows around like a blizzard. The snow would blind and freeze almost every creature on the mountain. _Almost _every creature. On the ground in the snow was a paw print about the twice the size of a normal wolf. Outside the cave is a wolf twice the size as normal. Its silver-grey fur with bright ice blue eyes. Large silver spikes lined all over his back and the top of his tail. They were lying flat on him like a suit of armor. Two larger spikes covered over his others at a higher angle. "Humphrey" said a voice. The wolf turned his head to look at the large cavern door that was the doorway to the city in the mountain. In the doorway stood a wolf like Humphrey.

The wolf cocked his head" what are you doing?"

Humphrey sighed "listening, shaky".

"the great mother, again?" shaky asked.

"ya, something is calling down there."

Shaky shook "bad vibes"

Shaky stood up to go back into the city. He turned and said "do what is in your heart" with that he walked into the doorway. Humphrey looked at the stars.

**Humphrey's point of view**

I sat there staring at the stars for who knows how long. Listening to mother earth. I know that sounds crazy but that is what we do. The wind ruffled through my spikes descending the mountain. Ever since I was a little cub my mother said that small wolves with no spikes lived at the bottom of the mountain. Now I laugh at that. But I always think what is down the slopes of Blight Mountain, my home. It is sad that even though we've been here for two hundred generations, we still don't know what is at the bottom. Many times I've thought about going down, but I don't for two main reasons. One, the paragons, the leaders of our clan, would not allow it. Two, to be honest, we were told that it is a dangerous place at the bottom of the mountain.

**Kate's point of view**

After we got our drink, we decided that it was about time to start heading home to see how hunting went. Lilly walked right next to me. "you know who you're going to ask to go to the moonlight howl.  
"Not yet. You?"

"well, I was thinking about seeing if garth wants to go." Lilly blushed very deeply. I started to laugh at her hesitation, I'm sorry I couldn't help myself.

"I think that is a good chose."

Lilly's ears went straight up," really?"

"Really", I replied. When we got to the den area, Lilly went to go ask mom and dad if it was alright. I smiled at my sister. She was so energetic sometimes. I walked to the base of Blight Mountain. I always wondered what was up there. I remember stories about big wolves with spikes. But all of those were fairytales. I laugh when I hear them now. Those stories can't be true. Can they?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: The meeting_**

**Outside point of view**

Two days before the moonlight howl. Wolves from all over the valley pack were looking for mates to go with. A certain blond was still looking.

**Kate's point of view**

I can't believe it! Although I've been asked many times I still haven't found that wolf with the pizazz. I sighed, who am I kidding. I started to walk aimlessly through the forest. As I walked I heard a sound of ice on the ground, but I put the sound out of my head. I found myself at a large river. I saw my three best friends, Rebecca, Janice, and Lexi.

"Hey. Have you girls found anyone?" All three of them shook their heads their heads no.

"Ah, well. We are sure to find someone."

"But before moonlight howl"

I sighed, "maybe not" we thought of what we were going to do while we sat on the front of the hill facing the river. After three hours we decided to go back to the den area. We started off when we heard the unmistakable sound of ice scraping against hard rock.

A voice, not bothering to try and be quiet yelled, "We forgot breaks!" A large U-shaped piece of ice sailed over heads from the other side of the hill and crashed into the water, taking with it four large wolves.

**Humphrey's point of view**

Me and my buddies were having a great day, until the crash. We pushed a U-shaped ice log to the edge of a small cliff.

"Ready?" I asked them.

"Ready." They replied. Salty with his dark grey fur with dark, almost black, blue spikes. Shaky with his gray with dark grey spikes. Mooch with his dark blue fur with grey spikes. Although I think I still look better with greyish-silver fur with pure silver spikes.

"On three…one…two…three!" We all pushed off and speed down the slope. We dodged everything that came our way perfectly, on the account that we knew this mountain better than our paws. But this time it went wrong. Normally we would stop at the small incline and that would be it, but our speed was a little too much. We went over.

"Holy crap" yelled Salty. As we fell we tried to find a ledge to grab onto. No such luck. We manage to stay on when we hit the ground and speeded off again. The sound of ice scraping across the ground filled our ears. We looked and saw…

…trees! I could see that the other guys were also surprised.

"Won't we have a story to tell the people back home." I said. "WOAH!" yelled Shaky.

We dodge a tree then a rock. "This is cool and all, but how do we stop?"

"You mean to tell me…." Said Salty

"WE FORGOT BREAKS!" I yelled.

We all screamed. We went over a hill and into a large river. SPLASH! We went deep and a whiteout of bubbles filled the water around me. I fought to the surface and saw the others doing the same. When we broke free I looked around. I saw four spike less wolves. Wait, spike less. I yelped.

"Are you ok?" asked the golden fur one. I admit even without the spikes she was cute. The other three were one grey with two browns. None of my friends have moved either. Although if that is because of fear or of the cuteness of the girls, I don't know.

"Ya," I manage to answer, " I'm fine." I twist to make sure I am alright. Nothing seems broken. I notice the grey one smiling at the brown ones.  
"Kate lets go swimming too." Said one of the brown ones.

"alright" said the golden one. Huh, so her name is Kate. What a pretty name. Mooch smiled at me and I knew that is his 'I know what is going on' smile. I tried to keep the blush down. I failed and Mooch's smile just got bigger and bigger. Just then the females jumped into the water. As they swam closer and closer I got more and more nervous. What if the see my spikes.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Cover almost blown_**

**Kate's point of view**

After they crashed into the water, we saw four wolf heads surface. Three of them shaking their heads. The other one saw us, his gaze glanced at us and moved away. But then he snapped it back and yelped.

I was worried that he might be in pain so I asked him," are you ok?"

He stared for a little bit, and then he seems to break his trance. "Ya, I'm fine." I blushed a little bit. I saw Lexi smile at Rebecca and Janice. Rebecca spoke up," Kate, let's go swimming too."

"Alright" I replied. Going swimming with a hot guy or going home. I'll take swimming with the hot guy, paws down. We dived into the water and started to swim over to them. All four of them seemed extremely nervous. Maybe females weren't that many in their pack.

"What's your guys names?" I asked. The cutest one got in front of the others.

"Hi, my name is Humphrey. This is Shaky…" the one with gray fur "…Salty…" the one with dark blue fur "… and Mooch." The one also with dark blue fur. He said this will pointing to the correct people.

"And you are?" he asked.

"My name is Kate and this is Lexi, Rebecca, and Janice."

We kinda drifted off to different people at this point. Humphrey and me where now talking to each other in private. Humphrey cocked his head to the side, "where do you girls live".

I pointed toward Blight Mountain at the bottom." At the bottom of blight mountain. You?"

Humphrey smiled and chuckled a bit. "Same place different height."

I took me a little bit to think of what he was saying. I started to get excited at the thought of meeting someone who knew what was up there.

"Really?" I asked "Is it true that wolves are up there with spikes."

Janice laugh, "Kate, you don't really believe those stories, do you?"

Humphrey and his friends just looked shocked. "Putatis quia et ipsi scitis?" asked shaky.

Everyone looked at him funny until mooch answered "Non quin murmurationis."

Humphrey muttered," Nisi non sunt, exterruerat." They all shook their heads at this.

"Ya, aequum." Said Salty

"Will you stop that." I said. Starting to get annoyed that I couldn't understand them. Humphrey gave me a apologizing smile.

"Sorry."

"No problem, just stick to English"

**Humphrey's point of view**

By the time they got to us we were all frozen with the fear that they would see our spikes. "So what is your names." She asked.

I swam to the front. I got to keep up my looks with the ladies. "My name is Humphrey and this is mooch, Salty, and Shaky. She smiled. That was a really cute smile, like sunshine on…

…Holy Crap Humphrey! What are you thinking! Kate's voice breaks into my thoughts, "…and Janice"

Ok she had said names. Shaky must had known that I had blanked out because when they weren't looking he whispered them into my ear. I notice that we were drifting apart and each with a girl. I blushed; I was kind of excited to be swimming with a beautiful girl.

She watched me and I thought she expected me to say something. Come on Humphrey say something. "So where do you girls live?" I asked. Stupid, stupid, stupid. But apparently it wasn't stupid to her.

She answered "At the bottom of Blight Mountain. You?"

I answered "Same place different height." She got really excited about that.

"Really, is it true that there are really wolves with spikes up there?"

I can say, with all honesty, that I didn't expect that one coming, I was speechless.

Janice laugh, "Kate, you don't really believe those stories, do you?"

Then Shaky's voice brought me to reality, **_"Do you think they know?"_**

The girls looked at him when he said this because he spoke the Latin which is the royal secret language. Mooch replied, **_"No, they would be running and screaming."_**

**_"Unless they aren't scared",_** I said quietly.

We all rolled our eyes, **_"Ya, right"_**

"Will you stop that?" asked Kate. I could hear the stress in her voice. Probably from not being able to understand what we are saying.

I gave her my best apology smile I could, "Sorry"

"No problem" she said "just stick to English."

I caught a glance at the grey one, Lexi, staring at Mooch in shock. Mooch had risen out of the water far enough to show spikes while talking to Janice.

"Oh, crap. Games up" I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Great Darkling Assassin: I am sorry that it took so long. I had forgot the password to the account but I got it back now and will try to update more often.**

**_Chapter 4: Getting Ready_**

**Humphrey's point of view**

I thought furiously, what do I do…what do I do? I looked at the distance between mooch and me. I couldn't reach and kick mooch, so I made the next best decision. I kicked shaky. He winced and looked at me. I looked between mooch and lexi. He got the message and got lexi's attention while kicking mooch. Mooch got the memo and slid back into the water.

**Kate's point of view**

Something had gotten Humphrey's attention. I glance to see where he was looking and saw shaky getting lexi's attention. But what I saw on his back shocked me. He had spikes sticking out of his back!

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god' I kept thinking to myself. This extremely cute wolf was a legendary blight wolf. This must mean his friends are some too. I was just about to mention something when my sister yells," Kate, mom wants us both home."

She came into the clearing," Kate co…." she trailed off. She had notice Humphrey and started to blush. I didn't get why she would blush unless she liked him, and she had a thing for garth. That was until I notice how close we were. Apparently he notice too, because we both started blushing at the same time. Me and my friends got out of the water.

"Ok Lilly, let's go home."

Just as we were about to leave Humphrey blurted out," Hey Kate, would you like to go to the midnight howl with me. I giggled at him.

"Of course I would." I told him. As my sister got away far enough to hear I said," keep your spikes clean."

Jaws hit the water. I walked away to get ready for the midnight howl in two days, or really in one and a half.

**Humphrey point of view**

I was hyperventilation. My spikes were stiff with fear of rejection and excitement of Kate saying yes. I couldn't sleep that night and in the morning I went to see my mom and dad. After I explained about the date mom was squealing and hugging me.

"My baby is growing up!" she practically yelled, as though the whole world should know it.

"MOM!" I said, but then I stop, "wait you guys aren't mad."

Dad laughed, "Why would we be mad. If she is the one you want, then the more power to you."

He then lean in close to me. "Just tell me when she is coming over."

"Why?" I asked.

"I can't let her leave without telling her a few of your stories of when you were ."

"DAD! None of that!"

Later that night, I couldn't wait until it was time. I was self-conscious about everything. Were my spikes clean? Yep. Is my fur brushed? Yep. Did I have my present? Yep. I was going to give her a flower carved from multiple different stones that made it look like a real flower. I didn't even notice that I was pacing until I heard mooch say something.

"Humphrey calm down. Everything is ready and complete. When the time comes we will be ready to meet them."

"It's ok. I am calm."

**Kate's point of view**

After explaining to my mom for the hundredth time that I already had a date and I didn't need her to hook me up with someone, she asked who.

"Humphrey." I replied. She looked at dad and he said

"I don't know any Humphrey"

"He's not from this pack, mom" I said.

"What rank is he?" asked mom.

"Honey," said dad, "it doesn't matter what rank he is."

"Anyway mom they don't have alpha and omega ranks in his pack."

"WHAT?!" said both of my parents.

"They had pretty much the same job." (They had talked about it before they left in the water.)

"Like what?" asked dad.

"Tunneling, fighting, hunting, and other things." I said. Then I glared at them. "I hope you get all of your questions out now. Because when Humphrey is here you both aren't going to pelt him with a thousand questions."

"One last one." Said dad.

"What?" I asked warily

"Do you like him?"

"DAD!"

**Outside point of view**

Two hours later both Kate and Humphrey were ready. Kate had her hair brushed back and a purple flower stuck behind her ear. Humphrey had polished his spikes until they were shiny and rubbed schist, a great smelling green stone, all over his body, especially his chest.

**Kate's point of view**

After I had gotten ready, I went over the ground rules with my parents one more time.

"Ok, mom, no…" she interrupted me.

"Yes, I know, no attacking him under any circumstance. Although if he gets out of line" her voice started to rise, "I will tear off his claw, shove them down his throat and shake him around and then I will…"

"Mom," I interrupted her little threat, even though Humphrey wasn't even here yet," if Humphrey gets out of line, I will deal with him, not you." I paused before adding "although he not that type of guy."

Mom sniffed dismissively. "You can never know that."

I shook my head and look into the sky. The moon is in the middle of the sky, "I have to go meet him to bring him here. Remember your promise mom…and dad." I added as an afterthought.

I took off to go get him dodging rocks and trees and other things. When I got to the edge of the denning area I ran into a wolf.

"Sorry." I muttered and I heard a deep chuckle. "Are you trying to run away before I got here for the midnight howl?"

I looked up to see Humphrey grinning at me and I was suddenly breathless. He had a strange smell around him and the full moon gave him a silver glow.

He cleared his voice shall we get going to the moonlight howl. I frowned at him.

"Are you trying to get out of meeting my parent?"

He smiled a foxy grin, "maybe."

"Well it isn't going to work." I laughed.

He sighed "well, let's get it over with." We slowly went to the alpha's den. Going into shadows so people didn't see us. When we got to the alpha's den, I went in to talk to my parents and get them ready to meet him.

"I'll go first and introduce you." He nodded his head and calmly sat at the edge of the mouth of the den.

Mom smiled at me as I came in. "Did he show up?"

"What? Yes, he did show up." I said, somewhat shocked that they could think that after everything I said about him.

"I just wanted to say don't freak out , ok. He doesn't look like other wolves." They both nodded.

"Ok Humphrey, you can come inside now." It was silent for a moment then the moonlight coming in was blocked by a large figure as Humphrey came in.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long my friends. I was at lost on what to write.

**_Chapter 5_**

**Humphrey's point of view**

I expected screams, I waited for screams, and I got screams. What I wasn't prepared for is the mother's reaction. Kate's dad quickly pulled Kate behind him and Kate's mom launched herself at me. Seeing her muscles twitching I knew she expected me to duck, so I did what she least expected. I jumped. I got a good glimpse of surprise on her face as her attack sailed harmlessly under me. Landing and going straight into a roll, I went under Kate's dad's legs and finished next to Kate. Glaring at me, Kate's mom got into another crouch to attack, but stopped as Kate jumped in front of me.

"Kate!" yelled her dad, "What are you doing?!"

"I can't allow you to attack my howling partner, can I?"

I felt my heart skip a few beats when she said that. Although her parents expressions were hilarious. Kate's mom swooned and then fell to the ground in a faint. Not wanting to create any more hostile feeling I rushed forward to catch the woman before her head hit the ground and gentle lowered her to the ground. When I was sure she was ok I turned to the Kate's dad. I extended a paw.

"Humphrey at your service."

I had to chuckle at the look of shocked at his face. I quickly turned to Kate.

"I guess I win the bet with my friends."

She cocked her head to the side.

"What bet?" She asked.

"Me and my friends bet on the reaction of your parents. That and the other girls reaction as well."

She looked at me. "You know I will get you for that. Right?"

"Yes, my lady." I said doing an overly done bow.

I earned a slap outside the head for that one. Turning to her parents, I thought her dad's head was going to explode and her mom looked like she was ready to faint. I thought about yelling boo and scaring them a bit, but I didn't want to get hit again.

I extended a paw, "Hello, your names are?" Hopefully that can snap them out of the state they were in.

Cautiously the male extended a paw, "Winston…and this is my mate Eve."

We shook paws, "Nice to meet you Winston and Eve. I can see where Kate gets her looks from."

Winston gave a chuckle. Kate looked surprised at this.

"What," I said, "I thought you already knew you parents reaction was going to be."

"I did. I wasn't surprised at all. Except where mom attacked you."

At this I turned to Eve to make sure she was ok and I was greeted with the sight of her passed out on the ground. I turned to Winston.

"Is she going to be ok?"

He nodded, "that happens when she doesn't understand something."

"Oh."

At this point it was weird to say anything. So I told them I would be back. Running to the lake, I got to the river and dunked in a piece of bark into the water. Filling it up to the brim, I carefully walked to the alpha's den. I smiled at the confused looks. Then I emptied it on her head and ran.

**Kate's point of view**

I was shocked when he emptied it onto mom's head. Was he trying to get murdered by mom? Watched as he made a break out of the den with my angry mom at his heels. When she got outside we were confuse. The scent just ended. Looking around quickly we tried finding him but to no avail. We stopped searching and went back to the den. To our shock sleeping in the back of the den was Humphrey. Seeing us he gave a huge yawn.

"About time." He said in a fake irritable voice.

"How did you do that?" asked dad.

Humphrey gave a smile. "If you live in the dark, scents is how you find someone. It is not that hard to make your scent disappear." Then he looked thoughtful, "You also have to do your inferred vision but that is for another time."

Dad sat down across from me with mom sitting next to him and Kate sitting at my side.

"So, where have your kind been hiding." Asked dad.

"We haven't really been hiding. My kind just got used to our tunnels."

I was confused. "Your tunnels?"

Humphrey nodded. "Yes, our tunnels. We live in the mountain." He grinned at us. "What? Did you think that I live the top?"

I looked away embarrassed.

Dad took over. "Who is your alpha?"

Humphrey looked at him. "What's an alpha?"

I looked at him. "You know, your leaders."

"Ah, Paragons."

"What?" asked mom.

Humphrey looked at them. "That is who rules our packs. The Paragons. A group of thirteen elders who have been in the pack the longest. They are the ultimate leaders, but for snappy decisions would be my father."

**Humphrey's point of view**

I watched as everyone's eyes bulged and their jaw went to the ground.

"What?" I asked. "Does my breath stink?"

I smelled it to make sure that this was not the case. Nope all fine, my breath still smells like fresh black roses.

"You're the son of the leader of your pack?" asked Eve.

"Yes?" I said, not really sure where this was going. I looked out to the moon. "We'd better get going Kate. Unless you want to miss the moonlight howl."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry for the short chapter my peeps. _**

**_Chapter 6_**

**Kate's point of view**

I watched out of the corner of my eye at Humphrey. He walked with confident but wary steps. Then we saw at the foot of the howling rock three other blight wolves.

"Hey, Humphrey. Over here." Said one of them. Mooch I think his name was. He was standing right next to my friend Lexi, who was staring at him. The other two, Salty and Shaky were standing near my other two friends, Rebecca and Janice. Humphrey stopped me before I could reach my friends. He looked really nervous for some reason.

"I just wanted to give you a present." He said. He grabbed a flower from behind him. Or at least I thought it was a real flower. It was carved from stone. It's color scheme even matched a real flower.

"Thank you." I said as he put it into my ear.

He smiled, "Let's get over to or friend before yours starts to think I am going to eat you."

"You wouldn't do that."

"I don't know," He said with a smirk. "You are sweet enough to eat."

I felt myself blush. "Well, just don't go cannibal on me, ok."

Humphrey held his paw up in surrender. "I'll try…" He grinned, "…but no promises."

We started walking over to our friends again when we heard a roar in anger. "You stole her!" was yelled as Humphrey was tackled by the unknown figure. Humphrey landed on his back and sent the wolf flying by kicking him in the stomach.

I saw that the unknown figure was a wolf who had asked me earlier in the week, but I turned him down. He leaped at Humphrey again and Humphrey jumped right above him. They guy slammed into a tree. Humphrey took this moment to charge. As the other wolf was about to charge, Humphrey rammed into him hard enough with his shoulder to causing the other wolf to pass out from the force. Humphrey got off him and walked over to me.

"Shall we get going?" he asked me.

"Yep." I replied. I took a glance at the wolf behind us to see that others were helping each other to get him back to his den.

Shaky started speaking in another language. **"Job delicatus. Veniet ad vos ultra dubito."**

Humphrey and the others laughed. **"quis autem est alius fortiores et non stultus." **Said Humphrey.

"What did I say about that?" I said, starting to get frustrated with them speaking another language.

**"quid?" **Said Humphrey.

"English." I said.

"Oh, sorry."

"That's ok. What were you guys talking about?"

"Just about the fight."

"Oh." Then the whole group, started toward howl rock.

**Humphrey's point of view**

After the fight Shaky congratulated me. **"Nice job. I doubt that he will come to you anytime soon."**

Me and my friends shared a quick laugh, when I could I said, **"He should not be a fool then, but should learn not to approach his betters."**

"….About that." Said Kate. I guess I missed some of it. I still spoke our language when I asked. **"What?"**

"English." Was my reply.

"Oh. Sorry." I answered.

"That's ok. What were you guys talking about?"

"Just the fight."

"Oh."

We started off toward the howl rock.

And I couldn't wait.


End file.
